Bad Blood: A Pegasus Tale
by elenor anderson
Summary: Jinx and Hexia are murderers. Not the average occupation for a pegasus. What happens when Jinx gets caught but Hexia doesn't? Why would they want to murder three different ponies? What was their plan for after they killed them?
1. Chapter 1

I mouthed the words as I slept. "I killed him, I killed him," over and over.

Over and over.

…

The air was dank and the ground was cold. The circumstances were unbearable, and I couldn't fully guess where up and down might be. The dizziness from yesterday still fogged my brain and I had to think especially hard. Harder than usual.

My sister was above me, like always.

"Hey, do you want some breakfast…?" she asked slowly, because I knew she had just woken up too.

"Sure…" I slowly replied back.

"Then go get us some, I'm starving."

"How did I not see that coming..?" I asked, getting up on my hooves and stretching out my numb wings. I was going to do as she said, not because I wanted to, but because I knew that she would go ballistic on me if I didn't, and trust me, I know from experience that that isn't pretty.

"Thanks, sis…" she said as if she actually acknowledged me as being related to her. She lied back down and closed her eyes, expecting me to be slow about my task.

I would have to show her.

I launched myself into the sky with breath-taking ease, flapping my pitch-black wings as hard as I could. I did a couple of practice turns, making sure that I could fly and would not die trying to get to where food was available for ponies like us.

I shouted in awe at the sun's ability to blind me, right before I started falling.

I was used to darkness. For reasons that shall later be revealed, but nonetheless, I was tortured in this light. As I fell, I remembered a couple scenes from my life, not because I thought I was actually going to die, but because I was having a bit of déjà vu. This has actually happened a couple of times before, believe it or not.

I quickly realized that the blinding effect was not from the sun, but rather a synthetic kind of light. _What could be making this horrid light? _I asked myself as I was about to hit the ground.

A second later, and I would have been dead. I didn't hit the ground like I would have thought, but I did manage to scrape it a bit. I was caught in a net. A trap. I should have expected this – it was bound to happen sooner or later – but I had never thought it would happen that fast.

I heard in a muffled tone way above me shout, "Jinx! You're being arrested for the murder of Emerald Charmer, Dapple Hoof, and Pumpkin Cake! You are to be immediately taken to Princess Celestia to be sentenced! Where is your sister?"

So they didn't have my sister. Or maybe they did and they were just trying to fool me, but I figured they couldn't have her. She wouldn't be caught as easily as me.

"She's not here." I replied.

I heard no reply from the voice and a couple of minutes passed before I gave up on the notion that I would get one.

I sighed heavily and just waited for someone to come and get me out of that cursed net, but to my surprise, no one did. They had three pegasi come and carry me out of the canyon my sister and I were staying in. I looked back briefly to see if I could identify our hiding place.

I saw my sister, that wretched pony, staring blankly at me as I was taken away.

That was the first time since that awful night that I cried. I cried and cried, the tears falling off my face into the sky and disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I had never seen Princess Celestia up close. I had never hated anyone more.

She didn't say anything. Just… looked at me. In disappointment. I felt as if I should run and hide – again – but that wouldn't be possible. I was in chains. I had asked to be able to wear something for this meaningless trial. I said it was because I didn't want to disgrace the Princess even more. The guards somehow bought it and I was now wearing an amazing outfit with a pirate-y feel. Such idiots.

She didn't even _talk _to me. She whispered to one of her guards and _he _said to me that I was to be banished. She apparently could tell just by staring at me that I did it.

I was taken outside where it was already the middle of the day. Ponies stared at me and gawked at the rare sight in front of them. It's incredibly scarce, a murderer. I saw in the crowd a familiar face. One that I knew well, and had for quite some time. But I brushed them off as if it was nothing, as if I didn't want to run up and hug them. My heart ached, but I noticed the rage in their eyes, an awful rage that only came with being so close to somepony who had done something so heinous.

My stride was full of that know-it-all ignorance that I didn't normally exude. I wanted to show everypony that I would not be brought down by this, that I wasn't absolutely terrified. That I didn't care if I was going to spend the rest of my days in a forest or desert or maybe just a prison somewhere.

I thought of how my sister just watched as I was captured and taken away to Ponyville. I thought of how her last words to me were "Thanks sis". I thought of how she would have had to get her own breakfast, and that gave me a little trickle of accomplishment flowing to my brain, but then I realized that I, myself, hadn't had anything to eat. That accomplishment wouldn't feed me, and I moaned and struggled as the hunger enveloped me.

The guards pulled harder on my chains and my air was cut off for a split second. The collar rubbed hard against my throat. My wings tried to flap, but I soon remembered that they had bound those as well. I bucked and thrashed trying to escape. I dug my hooves into the ground to postpone the trip, but I knew that the guards were stronger than that. They easily proceeded at that point; I had given up.

I lowered my head and glared at the few remaining ponies still following us. They scampered away and I sighed, the collar still burning its way into my neck.

Suddenly, something bashed into me, and I tumbled to the ground. The chains exploded in a large clanging boom. The guards ran in circles, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. I smiled to myself and assessed my rescuer. I looked up to see a pair of blank white eyes peering into my inner soul.

"Hexia." I said.

"I thought you were mute, jeeze you should have been saying something witty like I told you to do if you were caught."

"That only works for you," I replied truthfully. She had told me that if I was ever caught, I should annoy my captors until they realized I was too sly for them, but we both knew that was a joke.

"Well, I still expected more from you."

"You really think I didn't _try_? I did, and that didn't work out. You know I'm not as strong as you."

"Ugh, just come with me," she said as she got up and looked around at the guards with their mouths agape and a stupid expression plastered to their faces. "So. Where to this time?"

"Don't you think it would be bad to say where we're going in front of all these ponies? I mean, not that I'm trying to… ah…"

"Trying to what? … never mind. Well, it wouldn't matter anyway, we could just kill all of these guys."

To my amazement, none of them actually moved. They didn't try to leave or run or fly away, they just stayed where they were.

"These guys are complete losers…" I said, trying to sound tough like her. "They don't even know when to run away. Let's just leave."

"… since when did you ever care about impressing me?" she said. She knew I cared, but she just tried to hide her knowledge because she was ashamed of my desperation.

"I'm sorry… I won't do that anymore…" I replied, turning my head from her disowning eyes.

She sighed and flew into the air. I followed and tried to hide my sadness.

"So why are you wearing that get-up anyway? You look like some kind of slut."

"I like this look…" I said. I pouted and looked back at myself to see if I really did look like a slut. I breathed heavily for a moment. I really did look like one, but I didn't admit that I saw the similarity as well.

"I hope you plan on getting some stares then," she said with a chuckle.

"Wait, aren't we going back into hiding?"

"Who said anything about hiding? Hiding is boring, and I don't think I could stand one more day without some ponies to make fun of. Everypony is such an idiot, it's hard to stay away."

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Hm…" she said with a smirk spreading across her face. "You'll just have to see, now won't you?"

"… yeah. I guess I will…"


End file.
